Sorry, So Sorry
by BriPunk
Summary: A one shot for DivaliciousDooL


-One shot for DivaliciousDooL

Kelly wiped the sweat off her body with a towel and she looked around the gossiping Divas in the locker room. She never got why they gossiped about every superstar but she could understand that they needed something to talk about. After all, not much has been said ever since Randy messed with her heart.

"I can't believe that Samantha is asking for a divorce from him!" one of the Divas said and Kelly looked over in complete shock. "Samantha is so cruel."

Kelly realized the Diva talking was AJ Lee. AJ Lee was about five foot three and she was the skinniest Diva on the roster. It wasn't AJ's fault though. AJ had to starve back then and so she had a small frame.

Natalya looked at AJ. "Don't say that too loud. Kelly is over there and she has a thing for Randy. Well, she had a thing for Randy," she muttered out.

AJ nodded her head and Kelly told them as she pushed her blonde hair off her face, "I heard you guys already. Don't act like I didn't and I don't have a thing for Randy. I never did."

AJ jumped back a bit because she sensed hate in Kelly's voice but she didn't know for sure. AJ looked at Natalya for help with Kelly but Natalya shrugged. AJ knew that meant she was on her own with this one and she didn't like that at all.

"Kelly, I didn't know anything about you and Randy at all. Eve has already told the entire locker room about Randy's divorce and how sad Randy is." AJ looked down nervously as Kelly stared her down.

"I don't care what happens to him at all. It is his fault he has the issues he does today. If he knew how to keep his lips off of other girls' mouths he wouldn't have an issue. He would still be married to Samantha right now and living large," Kelly stated as she crossed her arms.

Natalya walked over to Kelly and placed a hand on her back. "I know how you feel girl. Sometimes I feel like Tyson is seeing someone else and I have no evidence. Anyways, I'm going to take AJ to the bowling alley nearby. Do you want to come? I know there is an hour left of RAW but it'll be worth it. It's not like we're going to be on TV. Well, you were just on TV."

"I'll pass." Kelly uncrossed her arms and placed the towel on the ground. "You guys go and have tons of fun. I'm going to get ready to take a nap at the hotel and maybe eat some snacks."

Natalya took AJ and they said goodbye to her. Kelly waved goodbye to them and quickly washed herself off with water and rubbed lotion onto her skin. She then got dressed in a classy top and some blue jeans with high heels. She exited the locker room and walked down the long hallway.

As she walked down it, she found Randy Orton sitting on the ground. She walked over to him and asked him, "Is your life falling apart?"

He looked up at her and he glared at her in order to hide his sadness. "No, my life is just fine right now."

She rolled her eyes. "You're a terrible liar Randy," she stated and he sighed heavily.

"I have been told that on several occasions. Anyways, why do you care Kelly? You hate me for stopping us from happening," Randy asked.

"I don't hate you Randy. I just don't like you no more," she answered. "I care because you shouldn't be sitting on the ground as if the world is over. I'm sure we can talk more at my hotel room. Please follow my car there after work."

Randy nodded because he knew he had to tell someone his problems and he didn't care if it had to be Kelly. He just needed someone to hold him and listen for once. Besides, Kelly is the perfect person to have hold on his problems. She knows him too well apparently.

When it came to be after work, Kelly dragged Randy to his car so they could just go to her hotel room. They went there in a hurry but they didn't speed at all. Kelly didn't want any more speeding tickets because she was in a hurry to go to a show and stuff. Plus, she was in court already for it.

Kelly parked her car and got out of it. She closed the car door after grabbing her purse out and she locked the doors to the car. She ran a hand through her hair as Randy found a spot to park his car.

She asked him, "Are you ready to talk Randy? I think you are ready to talk." As he got out of his car.

He nodded. "Yeah, I am ready to talk. Just take me to your room now," he told her and she nodded her head up and down and he watched with his icy blue eyes.

She took him to her hotel room which was on the second floor and room number 19. She scanned the key in the key slot and the door unlocked. Randy couldn't help but notice that Kelly's hand was shaking a bit. Was she nervous? No, she couldn't be.

She allowed him to enter first but Randy wouldn't allow it. He told her, "Ladies first."

"You don't need to be chivalrous to me Randy to make up for all the mistakes you made. Plus, I can't forget the pain you caused me." She looked him the eyes and he could see suffering and pain in her eyes. He couldn't believe what he saw for a few seconds but he knew that he had made her suffer.

"Kelly, I need you to know everything," he muttered out softly and she could barely hear him.

Randy took her hands and took her into the room. He closed the door after placing her on the bed gently and he made sure to lock it.

"What in the hell is going on Randy?" Kelly asked him but he hushed her. She looked at him harshly for a few seconds but she warmed up to him.

"That night we had together was great Kelly and every moment we spent together before that was amazing. I just didn't want to ruin my marriage to Samantha and hurt my daughter. I know I hurt you and that I was being foolish but I couldn't think then. When we spent our time together, Samantha was hardly talking to me and she wouldn't let me come home," Randy told Kelly. "I went to you because I knew you would be the only person to make me feel better. Maybe I took too many steps or something, but I know now that I hurt you and I have been hurting myself."

"What are you saying Randy?" Kelly had tears forming in her eyes.

Randy looked down. "I guess I'm trying to say sorry for hurting you. I should have left you alone and done something else about the situation. If I didn't hurt you, you would still like me and we could be together now."

Kelly shook her head and told him, "That wouldn't have happened Randy. If you didn't hurt me, I wouldn't know how emotional you could be about something. As crazy as this seems Randy, I have never stopped liking you ever since then. I had to fake my hate towards you just to show how hurt I was. We both have done wrong but now we are here together for a reason."

Randy looked at her and he was amazed at how understanding she had become. He smiled after a few seconds and he looked down at his hands. He didn't know what to say to Kelly besides sorry and that he would see her soon.

He finally looked up and told her, "I'm so sorry for everything Kelly. I want us to be friends again and maybe we can hang out sometime."

"Randy, I forgive you," she said.

Kelly picked up her phone and turned on Pandora so they could fill in the silence with songs and cherish every moment. Just as Randy was about to say sorry again, a song came on and it went like:

Spend your nights here  
We'll always be up late  
Keep each other on  
Chemicals can make us stay  
I meant you're outta line  
With your friends and all your jokes  
Moving out tonight  
Making phones that hot to hold

And you really didn't know  
And you really didn't know

Spend your days here  
And never give up now  
You keep the children down  
You're down for one more hour  
Imagine I would feel  
If your friends were all your dates  
I'm moving out with her  
Do you shake? you'll be ok

And if you really didn't know  
I swear I really didn't know  
So I'm sorry, so sorry

I'm sorry, oh no  
and I'm sorry, so sorry  
I'm sorry

Spend your nights here  
We'll always be up late  
Keep each other up  
Chemicals can make us stay  
I meant you're outta line  
With your friends and all your jokes  
Moving out tonight  
Making phones that hot to hold

And if you really didn't know  
I swear I really didn't know  
So I'm sorry, so sorry

I'm sorry, oh no  
And I'm sorry, so sorry  
I'm sorry

When the song ended, Randy looked at Kelly and she looked at him. They didn't know how a song could fit them so perfectly. He smiled softly at her and pushed her hair out of her face so she could see him clearer. She felt her heart racing so fast and it made her look away from him.

"Don't be afraid to show your feelings," he told her.

He leaned in and he brushed his lips against her lips. It was magical to Kelly and she felt the energy go through her veins and to the rest of her body. Her heart began to pump faster and she knew in that moment she couldn't hide from him anymore. She also knew that she had always forgiven him for what he done.

He pulled away and told her, "I forgive you for what you felt for me and how you treated me Kelly."

For the rest of the night they watched TV and talked about everything in their lives. Randy was grateful that being sorry and having his divorce made him discover that saying "Sorry, so Sorry" could fix everything. He also knew that even when you hurt someone, you can be forgiven.

A/n: This is a one shot and it is awful. If you want me to write a better one, I can. I have been sick for over a week now and this is all I can come up with when I sneak onto the computer. Anyways, the song in this one shot is called "Sorry, so Sorry" and it is by Howie Day. Howie Day is one of my favorite singers and he is extremely talents and very underrated. Anyways, I do apologize for how bad it is. Also, if you want a one shot, please message me and tell me how you want it for (It could be for an original character or a WWE Diva or WWE Superstar. I will also need a storyline to help me write it. I am working on other stories so it'll take me over a week or so to write it without any delays. If I do write one during the school year, it may take extra time.) Thanks for reading!


End file.
